


pretzel dip

by bakhoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakhoe/pseuds/bakhoe
Summary: eren bangs reader, that's about it
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	pretzel dip

Eren watched his significant other intensely as she threw her head back, a pretty little arch helping her press her chest against his in wanton. His rough hand fumbled against the sweaty body, finally reaching against her throat to give her an appreciative squeeze. She let out an enticing moan, her cunt clenching in desperation at the feeling of his cock pushing away from her. Even the split second of emptiness was too much for her in his constant humping. 

“Fuck, Eren,” she breathed as her hands wrapped around his wrist. The eye contact they made felt primal as his hips constantly snapped back and forth in a tantalizing pace. She loved the way his face would have a heavy blush against his cheeks, how his breath heaved heavily, how his chest loomed over her. The sight was like looking at Hercules himself in front of her. “Please?” she whined, eyes closing to relish in the pleasure. She wasn’t even sure what she was asking for, if there even was anything she wanted, but if it could push Eren to keep doing what he was doing, it didn’t matter. She’d ramble on about anything if it meant that he’d keep it up. 

“God, you’re so tight. You like that? You want more of that?” he asked, sitting up straight to watch how his cock disappeared inside of her dripping cunt. (Y/N) nodded in agreement, slipping in the thumb Eren offered her into her mouth to suck on. (Y/N) trailed her fingers down to massage her clit but his other hand slapped it away, pulling his thumb away from her mouth. A string of spit connected the two as it laid in between the valley of her chest as she watched him place the thick digit against her bundle of nerves. “Pretty little whore,” he cooed, loving the smile that was placed on her face. 

She bucked her hips up to his as she felt the loss of his cock, a long whine sneak past her lips. He threw her left leg around his left side, his legs straddling her right leg to position himself again at her entrance. As soon as he was at the hilt, (Y/N) felt full. She could feel his head press against her cervix and his thickness press lightly against her g-spot, the faint pleasure causing her to grind against his hips. His thumb worked at her clit once again, spitting at it to keep it wet. (Y/N) could feel tears of pleasure cloud her eyes, her arms thrown back to clench at the white sheets underneath her. 

“You’re perfect, you know that? You’re perfect for me, how my cock is so snug in you,” he groaned, watching how with every thrust, her ass would jiggle at the impact. He let out a groan as his hand made impact with her ass, the pain shooting directly to her cunt. “I need you to come, can you do that? Come around my cock, baby?” 

“You feel amaz–! Oh God, amazing! Thank you, thank you so much for fucking me so good, fuck,” she moaned out, her hand slapping against her mouth weakly. He chuckled in response, pushing her hair back in admiration. “You’re welcome baby, anything for you,” and with that, his pace quickened to hit the swollen g-spot (Y/N) so desperately craved to be touched. Eren was drunk and entirely motivated by the whines, the moans, the way her cunt tightened around him, the everything his (Y/N) could offer. He leaned down to her ear and kissed her lips passionately, hips rutting against her in brute force. 

“Mine,” he groaned, and that simple word, that simple pronoun was enough to allow (Y/N) to crash down, a yelp leaving her lips as she felt her orgasm come in waves. He continued to drag his cock inside her as he watched her spasm in pleasure, hands trying to pull away the big hand against her clit. 

“I want,” she babbled repeatedly as she shook her head, her moans slipping out of her mouth as he continued to stimulate her. “What do you want, hm?” He teased, knowing that she wanted his cum dripping inside her, he just didn’t want to yet. She felt too good around his cock. 

“You– cum inside, please, _please_?” Eren groaned in ecstasy as he watched how her eyes batted at him, watching how her breasts jumped at every thrust he gave. “Good girl,” he moaned, pace growing erratic as his cum decorated her walls. 

“Good girl,” he stated again, dragging out his dick to watch how the white ropes slid out of her cunt. He collected the cum outside of her pussy on his thumb, bringing it up to her lips, and like second-nature, she wrapped her lips around him to suck. She smiled at him, a sleepy giggle muffled by the intruding digit in her mouth.


End file.
